


A Well-Kept Secret

by candymiasma



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candymiasma/pseuds/candymiasma
Summary: Loba may know about all the Legends' secrets, but there's one she's not privy to. ♡
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/You
Kudos: 28





	A Well-Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with my Apex Legends OC, so some things are changed around. Won't include any backstory bc it doesn't really add anything to this story. Have fun and enjoy! ♡

To say that you were shell-shocked would be a complete understatement. It felt like you had gotten whiplash from the whirlwind that was the night’s events, and your mind was scrambling to process it all. You had only been an Apex Legend for around six months - you were still trying to learn the terrain of the various arenas and everything you could about the other Legends. Apparently multiple bombs had been dropped in the bar just now and everyone was left reeling, on edge,  _ concerned _ . 

But you...you were just scared. 

Loba without a doubt knew everyone’s secrets, including  _ your’s _ .

_ And  _ you,  _ gorgeous. Would be a shame if everyone here found out about your  _ true  _ nature. Bet you feel cute acting all sweet and innocent, eh? _

You felt your heart pound in your chest as a single bead of sweat trailed the length of your forehead to your cheek. Your hands shook like brittle leaves in a heavy wind and your mind was racing quicker than you could really keep up with. Your time in that godforsaken research facility had irrevocably changed you - all of the experiments that had been run on you, all of the excruciating tests, all of the poking and prodding and torture had made you pay for the crimes of your past. But those ‘crimes’ were still  _ justified _ . No one understood that. All of the destruction had been for the sake of your people, your family - to  _ save _ them. You would  _ never  _ take it back - 

Your phone chimed.

With trembling hands you found that there was a lone message waiting for you. Nothing elaborate. 

“ _ Come to the lab _ .”

Succinct and to the point. You weren’t exactly sure which of the Legends texted you that and what they wanted but you didn’t care. You didn’t want to be alone with your thoughts and anxieties and it’s not like you were going to sleep anyway. In fact, going to the lab would be great! You could see what whoever-it-was wanted and then go to your own testing chamber to get some things done. So you quickly packed an overnight bag and fled the dorms before any of the other Legends could come back and catch you in the hallway. 

The trip down to the underground levels was fast and quiet but you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched every step of the way. Of course that was easy to blame on your new-found sense of paranoia after the night’s events, but even then you still couldn’t quite shake that feeling. It didn’t help that, while passing by Dr. Caustic’s lab door, it flew open and you were yanked inside. 

The older man’s mouth was devouring your’s before the door had even slammed shut again. He scooped you up in his strong arms and carried you until his knees hit the nearest workbench. You dropped your bag as you were sat upon the table but the shock of the sudden turn of events didn’t even manage to faze you. In fact, it was a most welcome distraction.

Before you even had a chance to really assess the situation your hands were tangled in his dark chestnut locks and your legs were wrapped tight around his waist. You wanted this more than you could even describe - didn’t want to remember your past, didn’t want to think about the future. 

Caustic bit your bottom lip before swiping it once with his tongue and moving down to attack your throat. Your lips were already swollen from the passionate kisses and they tingled almost as much as the rest of your body. You let out an embarrassing little squeak when he sucked hard on the hollow of your throat and spread your legs, slotting himself between them to be flush against your body. The wet heat simmering at the apex of your thighs was throbbing and you were desperate for any sort of friction there. 

He savagely attacked your throat and neck with bites, determined to mark you in some way. A low, animalistic growl escaped him as he bit, kissed, and sucked a myriad of bruises into your skin. It was impossible to stay quiet during the onslaught so you allowed yourself to gasp and moan with abandon. That was apparently what he wanted because your noises seemed to spur him on. He fisted a hand in your hair and yanked your head back, making you jump and arch your back.

“What’s gotten you so worked up?” you managed to ask and choked out a moan when he grabbed your left breast and twisted, hard. He kneaded the flesh until your nipple stood pert through the fabric of your dress and he took to toying with it. 

“I need to know that you do not despise me,” the older man hissed into your neck and quickly devoured your mouth again before you could ask anymore questions. After a long, heated kiss he pulled away and moved his hands back to grip your hips. “Besides, this is our experiment, correct? I have results to achieve here, rabbit. Surely you do not wish to impede my progress, do you?”

“No doctor,” you answered, voice breathy and heat too overwhelming to deal with. The approving grin that twisted his lips made your heart skip a beat and the incessant throbbing between your legs worsen. 

You had almost forgotten about his ‘experiment’. How you could forget about it at all was a complete mystery, considering the fact that you pondered it every moment that you weren’t totally focused on something else. To be honest you didn’t care what excuse he had to ravage you - you wouldn’t stop him from doing it anyway.

“Such a willing test subject for me,” he cooed, breaking you away from your thoughts and gently taking your hands in his own. He guided them to his belt buckle and the prominent bulge hidden behind his black slacks. You gazed wide-eyed up at him from behind the bangs that had fallen into your face, looking too innocent to  _ not  _ corrupt. 

You weren’t a stranger to the human male anatomy. You had studied it in school growing up and knew the basics of how everything worked. But you weren’t very well versed in sexual acts, and the small amount of sexual experience you  _ did  _ have was with other women of your own species. This was entirely  _ new  _ and entirely  _ intimidating _ . You knew by the suggestive quirk of the chemist’s eyebrow what he wanted and the anticipation itself was enough to make you melt. Your heart was pounding so hard in your chest that you could hear your pulse in your ears, yet you gave him one more doe-eyed, questioning gaze to confirm it was what he wanted. 

“What troubles you, rabbit?” Caustic purred and tucked your bangs behind your ear.

“I’ve never done this before,” you admitted, voice barely above that of a whisper. You felt his cock twitch hungrily as it strained against the seam of his pants. There was drool pooling in your mouth and you quickly swallowed it before it could slip out of your mouth.

“I see. Then just this once I will be gentle.”

Your mind went blank when he freed his cock from the confines of his slacks. Maybe you were beginning to regret this - he was  _ huge _ . How were you even going to fit him inside your mouth, especially when you were so inexperienced? All you wanted was to please him. Your brain just needed to  _ shut up _ and let you work. 

You watched intently as Caustic gave his cock a few lazy strokes and then guided it to your open mouth. At first you just focused on the tip as you tried to adjust to the enormous member currently resting against your tongue. You hollowed out your cheeks and gave an experimental suck. The low hiss Caustic emitted was confirmation that such an action was acceptable. 

You timidly reached out and wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, gently squeezing as you pulled your mouth off. Your cheeks were on fire and you felt so embarrassed and you hoped  _ desperately  _ that what you were doing wasn’t  _ too  _ terrible. You pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his dick at first and then gave it several laps with your tongue. The bitter taste of his precum made you grimace a bit but it wasn’t bad, just  _ different _ . 

This entire situation was just  _ different _ . 

You pumped your hand up and down along his cock as you continued to lavish attention onto the tip and what small amount of length you could fit in your mouth. You kept your eyes closed on purpose just so you weren’t tempted to peek at Caustic’s expression. You didn’t want to see him disappointed by your performance - better to keep going for as long as he allowed it and just pretend you were doing well. 

“Open your mouth and relax. Flatten your tongue,” he ordered suddenly, voice gruff. You hastily complied. You felt his fingers tangle themselves in your hair as slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he sank his cock into your mouth. Your gag reflex immediately reacted and you choked on his thick length. His hands kept you still even as you continued to gag around his dick and start to panic.

“ _ Relax _ ,” he hissed as tears sprang into your eyes. “Control your reflexes. I told you I would be gentle and I aim to keep my word. Besides, if I wanted to snuff you out by choking I have more efficient methods for that.”

He was either attempting to comfort you with his dark humor or he was being completely serious. It was awfully difficult to tell which.

Regardless you did as you were told and fought down the natural instincts firing off in your brain. It was a struggle not to gag but after just a few small gags on his cock you squashed down the urge and thought only about remaining calm. You squeezed your eyes shut through the tears running down your cheeks and relaxed as best you could. He pushed further into your mouth until his tip was poking the back of your throat. You suppressed the gag that tried to rattle your esophagus. 

“Perfect rabbit - stay just like that,” Caustic crooned and tightened his grip on your hair. You didn’t bother trying to respond because it was so superfluous. Instead you just focused on keeping your composure despite the fact that your jaw ached and every inch of your body was hopelessly touch-starved. There was also the incessant pulsing in your clit but that would have to just continue to go ignored.

Caustic fucked your throat slowly and methodically; almost tenderly it seemed. He was indeed staying true to his word and being gentle which was honestly surprising. It was a blessing because you had no stamina to remain long in your current position and every moment of his cock down your throat hurt your jaw and made you feel unable to breathe properly.

It was so worth it though.

You loved the feel of his cock sliding up and down along your tongue and the tender yet bruising grip he had on your hair. There was also the terrible pleasure you felt from being used and so submissive. Shame was steadily creeping up your back at the realization and lighting your cheeks and ears on fire.

“Remarkable,” Caustic murmured and stared down at your glazed, watery eyes. He fucked into your mouth slowly, almost like he was teasing you with his restrained tempo. Your jaw hurt so badly from trying to accommodate to his girth that you weren’t sure how much longer you would be able to last. But you refused to pull away, refused to end this.

“Such a good subject for me. So willing to do whatever I ask,” he continued and, as if sensing your discomfort, pulled completely out of your mouth. You sighed heavily and relaxed your jaw. “Isn’t that right, rabbit? Aren’t you my perfect little specimen?”

“Yes doctor. I am,” you immediately agreed without a second thought and watched as his hand stroked languidly up and down his dick. Something about it was so tantalizing and hypnotic that you wanted him right back down your throat. 

“I’m very pleased with these results so far. You look so lovely on your knees, eyes blown-out and with my precum smeared across your lips,” the older man mused and ran his hand affectionately through your mussed hair. You bit your lower lip and nodded. Your fingers were digging into your bare knees and the painful, throbbing heat between your thighs was becoming unbearable. 

“Are you ready to finish this particular experiment, rabbit?” Caustic asked in a low voice and gave the base of his cock a squeeze. 

“Yes doctor.”

“Marvelous. Open up.”

You did as you were told and dropped your jaw. Once again Caustic guided his cock into the wet heat of your mouth. A little whine escaped you before transforming into a needy moan. You swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock, making him jerk his hips and give a hiss of pleasure. You flattened your tongue and relaxed the urge to gag as he sank deeper into your mouth. When he was flush with your face he started fucking into your mouth in earnest. You breathed in the scent of his musk, studying how the scent mingled with the aromas of his cologne and the expensive fabric of his clothes. Everything about him was so intoxicating.

You had fallen victim to the toxic trapper so goddamn easily.

“F-fuck, rabbit,” he moaned suddenly and tightened his grip on your hair. He was fucking down your throat faster now and clearly running low on stamina. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked hard as he hit the very back of your throat. He quickened his pace until your jaw was burning and your esophagus was sore and your pussy was on the verge of exploding - 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Caustic snarled, yanking his cock out of your mouth fast enough to startle you. You watched, wide-eyed, as he gave himself a few more frenzied strokes and then came with a feral growl and jerk of his hips.

A long, thick rope of cum shot from his cock and splattered all along your stunned face. A few more strokes released a second rope that splashed against your cleavage and all down the bust of your dress. It was hot and salty on your tongue and you couldn’t help but shudder as his cum dripped down your cheeks, chin, throat, and breasts.

“Don’t move. I need to document these results,” Caustic ordered with a smirk as he tucked his slightly leaking cock back into his pants. He swiped a remote off the nearest workbench and his laboratory drone whirred to life. It buzzed through the air and hovered all around you, the familiar sound of pictures being taken ringing in your ears. 

You were humiliated.

And horribly turned on.

“ _ Fascinating _ . I will be sure to study those later.”

He beckoned for you to stand and despite the fact that your legs were shaking you managed to do so. The second you were up he had you pinned on your back against the lab bench with the hem of your dress bunched up around your waist and your soaked panties dangling from the ankle of one foot. 

Despite the fact that he had just used you and came all over you like a cheap escort, he was down between your legs worshipping you like a goddess. His tongue worked slow, methodical circles around your swollen clit and he sucked your slick up as it leaked from between your lips. He was like a starving man lapping up the sweetest ambrosia and there was no way you were going to be able to last much longer after being on edge for so long. His tongue slid against your walls a few times before licking a series of fast circles around your clit, and before you could give any sort of warning you were squirting into his eager mouth. Your juices dripped down his lips and beard but your high was so incredible that, for once, you couldn’t feel an ounce of embarrassment. 

Loba may know the darkest secrets of your past but at least she didn’t know about  _ this _ .

You hoped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I write daily but I haven't written fanfiction in SUCH a long time. Just some fun practice for my fave fandom at the moment. Might write some more if this silly story does okay. 
> 
> Thank you again for taking the time to read! ♡


End file.
